mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends Party 2
'Friends Party 2 '''is the eleventh installment in the ''Friends ''series, and the second party title. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters There are a total of 24 playable characters. * Austin * Aaron * Logan * Alex S. * Jarrett * Zac * Saben * Brennan * Jake H. * Zach M. * Ryan K. * Richerd * Mikayla * Ellie * Katie * Allie Z. * Cassidy * Haven * Olivia * Sunshine * Dani * Naomi * Julie * Brooke Non-Playable Characters * Jacob B. * Caleb R. * Josh M. * Cody * Corden * Zack * Ryan Kap * JJ * Alyssa V. * Liv H. * Lindsey M. * Tori * Hailey B. * Kristi * Ashly * Isabel Boards There are a total of 8 boards in the game. * Jacob's Grassland Groove * Alyssa's Arctic Alley * Caleb's Jungle Jam * Liv's Beachside Bunker * Josh's Rocky Road * Lindsey's Cloudy Court * Cody's Metropolitan Move * Tori's Galactic Galley Story Mode This game incorporates a story mode, where you rescue your friends from rivals across different boards. Transcript The dialogue for story mode. Introduction * Aaron: "Ahhh, it sure is a nice day to get together and have some fun today." * Jarrett: "I can agree to that. Let's get our party on!" * Katie: "What kind of party are we having?" * Mikayla: "Whatever kind of party we want it to be! Casual, action-packed, you name it!" * Zach M: "That's the spirit, Mikayla!" * Logan: "Yo, I don't wanna be a downer, but who are those guys over there?" * Aaron: "Um, excuse me guys. What are you doing here?" * Alante: "We weren't invited to the party!" * Danny: "Yeah, and we aren't happy about it either!" * Austin: "Look, guys. Let's just calm down, shall we?" * Christian: "No, no calming down allowed!" * Alante: "This is what happens to people that don't invite us." * Dani: "Hey, what are you doing?!" * Brooke: "Get your hands off of us!" * Austin: "Hmm. Looks like they forgot me." * Mikayla: "They forgot me too." * Austin: "Is this the part where we set off on an adventure?" * Mikayla: "Seems to be a common theme around here. Yeah, looks like we have to." * Austin: "Alright then. Let's go find us some friends." Jacob's Grassland Groove * Mikayla: "Oh my. What a lovely plain." * Austin: "Yes, I suppose this is rather nice, but we have a task at hand." * Mikayla: "You're right. No time for getting distracted." * Austin: "Hey, isn't that Jacob over there?" * Jacob B: "Hey guys. Welcome to my grassland board." * Austin: "This is a pretty nice setup you got here. How did you manage to create it into a party board?" * Jacob B: "I had some help from Corden and Zack." * Austin: "Ah, nice." * Jacob B: "Although, I don't remember the raging girl at the top of that hill." * Mikayla: "Raging girl? What are you talking about?" * Jacob B: "Look." * Davie: "How dare you forget to invite me, Davie! I'm basically the life of the party! Now you will all pay!" * Austin: "Gosh, what is with this people being so upset over an invitation?" * Mikayla: "How are we supposed to calm her down?" * Ellie: "Hey! I might be able to help!" * Jacob B: "Okay, now how did I miss her?" * Mikayla: "Ellie! How did you get caught in that spider web?" * Ellie: "Davie did it. She's really mad she didn't get invited." * Austin: "Figures. Well, looks like we gotta get you outta there." * Ellie: "Yeah, and fast." ''After playing the "A Tangled Web We Weave" minigame * Ellie: "Thanks for your help, guys." * Austin: "Don't mention it." * Jacob B: "While you guys are here, how about a round on my game board?" * Mikayla: "I don't see why not. Sure, we're in." * Jacob B: "Sweet. I'll get things set up." * Austin: "Are you sure we have time for this?" * Mikayla: "Of course we do. We might be able to reach Davie this way." * Austin: "You've got a point. Alright, let's do this." After playing a Party Game on Jacob's Grassland Groove * Austin: "Okay, taking down Davie wasn't that hard at all." * Jacob B: "Will you guys be sticking around?" * Ellie: "I don't believe so. We've got other people to save." * Jacob B: "Darn, alright. Well good luck saving whomever is left to save." * Mikayla: "Thanks Jacob!" * Austin: "Okay, let's go find more people." Alyssa's Arctic Alley * Ellie: "Brrr! It's much colder here than the last place!" * Mikayla: "You're telling me! But it looks like there's a board out here." * Ellie: "Who chooses the arctic as a location for their board?" * Alyssa V: "That would be me..." * Ellie: "Oh, sorry..." * Austin: "You haven't seen anyone capture any of our friends, have you?" * Alyssa V: "I don't think so. Although there's some odd ice crystals along the board..." * Mikayla: "Maybe that's where our friends are trapped." * Alyssa V: "That could be a possibility." * Christian: "A possibility? It's the truth." * Austin: "You!" * Christian: "That's right. When I don't get invited to stuff, people pay the price." * Austin: "Man, I think I know where Davie gets her attitude..." * Christian: "You'll never thaw out your friends!" * Ellie: "That's where you're wrong!" * Mikayla: "Alyssa, you don't mind if we play a round or two on this board to save our friends?" * Alyssa V: "Sure! I've been waiting for someone to come along and use it!" * Mikayla: "Thanks!" After playing a Party Game on Alyssa's Arctic Alley * Ellie: "Friends unthawed, check. Christian defeated, check." * Saben: "Man, I could go for some hot chocolate right about now." * Aaron: "You're telling me. I'm numb all over." * Cassidy: "Why did Christian think that was okay?" * Ellie: "We have no idea. I'm glad you're okay though, Cassidy." * Alyssa V: "I'd love to come help you guys out on saving friends, but I gotta stay here and wait for more partygoers." * Austin: "You're working hard, don't even worry. We got it under control." * Alyssa V: "Alright then. Good luck guys!" * Mikayla: "Thanks Alyssa!" * Aaron: "Wait, there's more people out there?" * Austin: "Yup. And we gotta act fast. Who knows who is out there and what they could be doing to our friends." * Saben: "Sounds pretty serious. Let's get a move on, then." Caleb's Jungle Jam * Aaron: "Now this feels nice." * Cassidy: "You said it. A nice change of pace from being frozen in ice..." * Caleb: "Yo, who goes there?" * Austin: "Aye, Caleb! What's up, bro?" * Caleb: "Oh, hey guys! What brings you here?" * Mikayla: "We're here on a mission to save our friends." * Caleb: "Oh, you've come just in time then..." * Saben: "What do you mean?" * Caleb: "I just saw someone with three people. One is at the bottom of a pit trap, one is tied up in vines, and the other is hanging above a pond of poison..." * Ellie: "Do you know who?!" * Caleb: "Unfortunately, I do not have the answer to that." * Austin: "I guess we better play a round on this board to figure it out." * Aaron: "Seems like the best option at this point. Alright, let's get it." After playing a Party Game on Caleb's Jungle Jam * Zac: "Oh boy, I was getting lonely down there." * Dani: "You're telling me. I was wrapped so tight I didn't think I could breathe..." * Brooke: "At least you weren't at risk of being poisoned to death." * Saben: "Looks like you guys are in a bit of trauma..." * Zac: "No? Really?" * Aaron: "Gee, Zac. No need for the harsh sarcasm, man..." * Zac: "I'm sorry, it's just that... Nadia really ticks me off, man..." * Saben: "Well, enough of that. We gotta get a move on." * Caleb: "Good luck on your adventures, guys. I'm counting on all of you." * Austin: "Thanks bro. Alright guys, off we go." Liv's Beachside Bunker * Cassidy: "Anyone up for a swim?" * Dani: "Oooh! Me!" * Zac: "Guys, focus! That's not why we're here." * Liv: "Oh, but you actually might be able to swim." * Austin: "Huh?" * Liv: "One leg of this board involves swimming. You'll get your refreshment from that." * Saben: "Oh, wow. How did I even miss the fact that this was a board?" * Ellie: "It kinda looks like our friends are in a bit of a predicament." * Liv: "Yeah, they're all tangled by that giant squid." * Hosley: "That I'm in control of!" * Aaron: "Yo, Hosley. What's the big idea?" * Hosley: "Well, since I wasn't invited to your party, I felt this was the appropriate response to not getting invited: trapping your friends in the arms of a robotic squid." * Mikayla: "That is nowhere near an appropriate response." * Ellie: "Let them go right now!" * Liv: "Something tells me you're gonna have to venture the board to get to Hosley and your friends." * Austin: "That'll have to do. Alright guys, no time to waste. Let's get our party on." After playing a Party Game on Liv's Beachside Bunker * Hosley: "No! My precious creation!" * Logan: "Serves you right." * Austin: "Man, these people really need to take a chill pill. First soccer invites, now this..." * Brennan: "Thanks for your help, guys." * Cassidy: "Don't mention it." * Brooke: "Are you guys alright?" * Naomi: "Yeah, we're okay." * Saben: "Good to hear, guys." * Liv: "I fear that more of your friends are in trouble. You guys better get going." * Mikayla: "Liv is right. Let's go!" * Liv: "Goodbye, and good luck. You're gonna need it." Josh's Rocky Road * Dani: "Phew! What a workout." * Logan: "You're telling me. Who knew the next board was on a mountain." * Austin: "These board locations are getting weirder and weirder." * Josh: "What's up, guys?" * Brennan: "Oh hey, it's Josh! What's up, Josh?" * Josh: "Nothing much. Just waiting for people to come along and try my new mountaintop board." * Zac: "I can see why nobody's tried it yet..." * Aaron: "Bro, Zac. You need to take a chill pill..." * Zac: "Sorry, I'm sorry." * Aaron: "Anyways, you haven't happened to see any of our friends, have you?" * Josh: "Hmm. Come to think of it, I have." * Ellie: "Really? Where?" * Josh: "Well, I saw one of them trapped under a boulder. And the other two were hanging from a cage above a cliff." * Logan: "And you did nothing to save them...?" * Josh: "I was going to, but then some snotty girl came and got in the way of things." * Asia: "Bahahaha! That snotty girl was me!" * Brooke: "Asia? Haven't seen you in a while." * Asia: "That's what you pathetic people get for not inviting me along to your fun and games. Now, watch your friends suffer!" * Mikayla: "Not cool! We gotta save them! Josh, let us on your board." * Josh: "Alright. The board is yours then." * Austin: "Thanks man." * Josh: "Just be careful. The board hasn't been fully tested yet." * Zac: "Again. I see why nobody's been on the board yet..." After playing a Party Game on Josh's Rocky Road * Naomi: "That board wasn't so bad after all." * Zac: "Okay, you're right. That was actually kinda fun." * Olivia: "Thanks for saving our butts. Being trapped in a cage wasn't fun." * Sunshine: "You're telling me." * Allie Z: "Try being wedged under a boulder. I'm sore all over..." * Brennan: "Looks like Asia is gone too." * Austin: "We've got some more friends to save. Josh, are you gonna come?" * Josh: "I'd love to, but I gotta finish up the safety precautions of this board." * Logan: "Understandable. Have a nice day." * Josh: "Good luck guys. You're gonna need it." * Aaron: "Logan, did you really just make a meme reference?" Lindsey's Cloudy Court * Cassidy: "Wow. Right from the mountain, into the clouds. This is spectacular." * Mikayla: "You can say that again. The view is absolutely breathtaking." * Olivia: "Yeah, the view is nice and all, but we gotta focus on the task at hand." * Saben: "It almost looks like somebody set up a party board here." * Aaron: "I guarantee you we will find someone here." * Lindsey: "Guys, I really need your help!" * Aaron: "Oh, hey Lindsey. Long time no see! What seems to be the trouble?" * Lindsey: "Well, I was innocently setting things up here, when all of a sudden, a giant robot took over the board." * Brennan: "A giant robot? That's not good." * Ellie: "It kinda looks like someone is in control of it." * Saben: "The kid up there looks oddly familiar..." * Brennan: "You're right. That's Dan!" * Danny: "That's right! Now, if you don't invite me along to the fun, you're gonna have to watch your friends perish!" * Brennan: "Not cool, dude!" * Zac: "This must be the part where we play a round on this board in order to save them." * Sunshine: "Yes, yes it is." After playing a Party Game on Lindsey's Cloudy Court * Danny: "No, my precious..." * Alex S: "We're free!" * Ryan K: "About time, too. I really don't like that kid." * Haven: "You can say that again." * Dani: "Are you guys okay?" * Alex S: "Yeah, we're fine. Thanks for asking." * Lindsey: "Well, that takes care of the robot. Time for clean up." * Brooke: "We can stay and help you, if you want." * Lindsey: "Nah, I'll be fine. Besides, you guys gotta go help your friends." * Mikayla: "Aw, okay. We'll miss you for the ride, Lindsey." * Lindsey: "I'll be okay. You guys go on. Good luck to you all!" Cody's Metropolitan Move * Allie Z: "Ah, the city. Something about the city is always spectacular." * Austin: "I'm not sure about that statement." * Logan: "He's right. This city is packed to the brim with traffic and people." * Cody: "And for some reason, it makes for a really interesting board." * Saben: "Hey Cody!" * Cody: "What's up guys?" * Naomi: "Not a whole lot. We're just on a quest to save our friends and have a fun party with them." * Cody: "I see. That probably explains why I saw someone mind-controlling some of your friends?" * Sunshine: "Hold up. WHAT?" * Cody: "Yeah, look over there." * Olivia: "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that looks a lot like Jayda." * Austin: "What are you talking about? That's just Asia again..." * Brooke: "Jayda and Asia are twins, Austin." * Austin: "Oh..." * Zac: "Ha. Dummy." * Ryan K: "We gotta get over there and put a stop to them." * Mikayla: "Right. I really don't wanna hurt poor Katie over there..." After playing a Party Game on Cody's Metropolitan Move * Jayda: "Look what you've done! Everything was set up perfectly!" * Dani: "Nobody mind controls our friends and gets away with it!" * Jayda: "Grr. I'm telling Asia. But don't forget what I'm capable of next time you don't invite me to anything." * Katie: "Gosh, I feel so weird." * Julie: "And light-headed. Definitely light-headed." * Jake H: "Let's never have that happen to us again." * Mikayla: "Guys. I just realized something." * Aaron: "What might that be, Mikayla?" * Mikayla: "We're only missing a handful of people now. I remember everyone who was with us from the start, and we only got a couple more people to save." * Brennan: "Shoot. She's right. C'mon guys, I feel the final showdown is upon us!" Tori's Galactic Galley * Ellie: "Wow. When they said space was the final frontier, they weren't kidding." * Julie: "My light-headed-ness is back..." * Katie: "Wow. I can't believe this is it." * Saben: "Let's be prepared for anything. This is big." * Tori: "Hey guys! Welcome to my space station!" * Brennan: "Hi Tori." * Tori: "Or at least, it WAS my space station... until Alante came along..." * Aaron: "Who's Alante?" * Tori: "You don't wanna know. He's an... interesting person..." * Dani: "So what did Alante even do that's so bad?" * Tori: "He took over my space station. He's gonna use all the technology on here to destroy Earth and eliminate all parties forever." * Everyone: "NO!" * Tori: "Yeah, it's pretty serious." * Austin: "Well we better get a move on then! Tori, show us around the board, please." * Tori: "Will do." After playing a Party Game on Tori's Galactic Galley * Austin: "Here we are. The final battle." * Jarrett: "Thanks for rescuing us along the way, by the way." * Zach M: "Bro that capsule was getting real tight." * Richerd: "I agree." * Brooke: "Alante, you better cut it out, now!" * Alante: "Make me. When you don't let others join the party, you get payback." * Alex S: "I don't think that's how it works, dude." * Logan: "Well, this is the part where we go kick his butt, isn't it?" * Mikayla: "It certainly is." * Ellie: "Let's give Alante a run for his money, guys!" * Jake H: "This is it guys. Let's give it our all." After playing the "The Final Showdown" minigame * Alante: "NO! How could I lose?!?!" * Jarrett: "Serves you right." * Austin: "Well, that sure was an exciting match." * Julie: "I agree. I'm pretty winded." * Katie: "Hey, look. It's everyone who had a board. What are they doing here?" * Alyssa: "Guys, something is going on." * Aaron: "What might that be?" * Lindsey: "Something is wrong with our boards." * Cody: "We aren't sure what it is." * Brennan: "That's not good." * Zac: "This better not mean the adventure isn't over." * Jacob B: "I don't think so. Our boards are glowing..." * Josh: "Glowing?" After unlocking Superstar Mode * Caleb: "Woah. Our boards just got super upgrades!" * Liv: "But how?" * Tori: "I think I see the answer to that question. Look over there." * Olivia: "What is it?" * Tori: "After defeating Alante, something must've triggered that super-power ray over there." * Saben: "Man, this space station's got everything." * Tori: "And with the power of that ray, your boards got some pretty nifty upgrades." * Josh: "That's super cool!" * Allie Z: "Do you think we'll be seeing any more of the people we defeated?" * Sunshine: "I'm not sure. I mean, we defeated them off for a reason." * Cassidy: "And a good reason they shouldn't be invited..." * Ellie: "I don't know, I feel kinda bad for them..." * Logan: "Ellie, please don't tell me you're about to invite them." * Zach M: "Yeah, and after all they did to us. C'mon Ellie, you're smarter than this." * Ellie: "Well, I don't know about any of you, but I think I'm going to invite them along." * Mikayla: "I guess we'll see how this goes." * Ellie: "Hey, guys. I know what we did was wrong. But I was wondering... would you like to join our party?" * Asia: "After what you did to us?" * Davie: "Why the sudden change of heart?" * Ellie: "I feel bad for everything that happened. It was wrong of us to do that. And I'm here to apologize on behalf of all of us. So, what do you say? You guys in?" * Alante: "Of course we're in!" * Christian: "This is gonna be fun!" * Ellie: "Alright! Then c'mon guys! The fun's just getting started!" Category:Fanon Category:P&F Games Inc. Category:Friends (series)